Shawn's story
by Funbaby911
Summary: Shawn is a kid who has had it tough will the Cullens be the answer to his problems. Will he finally find a place to call his own or will it end in eternal disaster?
1. The thief

12 yr. old Shawn was an ordinary boy well as ordinary as you could be when you live on the streets. When Shawn was six he was taken away from his home after his father nearly beat him to death. Two weeks after entering foster care and Shawn was out of there he tried he really did but the family he was staying with was just as bad if not worse than his dad. At least his dad loved him this family could care less about him the only thing they cared about was the money they were getting for his existence. No, Shawn couldn't stay their so he left. He pact up his bags and took the bus right out of their.

Now, he lived in Port Angeles sure it was a hard life but it was better than the alternative. Shawn lived in an old abandoned building near the docks. During the day he would wander through the crowd of faceless people snitching a wallet or two from various people as they went to and from shops. No one payed him in mind after all this is a big city why should they pay a young boy err.. I mean man any attention.

Shawn was smart he would always lay wait and watch his victims make sure they were the right sort to take from. He never stole from anyone who couldn't afford it, after all he was a gentleman. No, he would pay attention to the kinds of shops they went in to, how much they spend, and most important where they kept their wallets. That was the key to his little battle of wits that and patience he had to be patient if he wanted to succeed in this game.

It was just like an other ordinary day. Shawn was scouting out the masses for the perfect victim when he saw THEM. They seemed so perfect there were 4 of them, 2 teenager's must have been around 17 or 18 and a couple maybe in their mid 20's. They looked like super models as they walked into each store they waving perfectly in the wind. Shawn watched as they went into the most expensive stores and knew they were what he was looking for. He watched the two teenagers split from the adults and decided against following them they would be faster than the older couple and probably more aware.

Looking back at the couple he started to follow them stalking his prey like a lion to a deer. He followed them for about an hour until he saw his opening. Moving foreward he slipped through the crowed and gracefully bumped into the dazzling gentleman sliding the wallet out of the man's back pocket as he did., "Sorry sir," he said as he straightened though he kept walking. A cold hand came out of nowhere and grasped onto his arm, "I think you have something that belongs to me."


	2. the cullens

Shawn swallowed as he turned around, "Sir?"

The man smiled with a somewhat amused smiled making Shawn go nearly speechless, "I would appreciate if you would hand back my wallet." Shawn licked his lips his eyes widening slightly trying to think of a desperate way to get out of this he had never been caught before he would be sent back if he didn't get out of this he had to think quickly.

Looking around he did the only thing that came into his head he kicked the man in the stomach. The hand released him as the man doubled over and he ran. **(I know dr. cullens a vampire but he has to pretend.) **Shawn zig zagged through the crowds never once looking back afraid if he did he would be caught. Relief swept through him when he saw his abandoned building and he nearly dove into the alley next to it and entered int the side door. Gasping for air Shawn proudly took out the wallet and sat down on the small pallet he had made in the corner. He had made it and with a pretty fat wallet too if that didn't make him a pretty awesome thief he didn't know what did.

"So this is where you live," a male voice said breaking through his thoughts. Alarmed Shawn jumped up noticing for the first time the owner of the wallet and his wife standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here," Shawn asked alarmed. The man walked forwards until he stood in front of Shawn.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and that's my wife Esme. I'm here for my wallet." Shawn wrinkled his eyebrows all this for a wallet what was up with this man. Sighing Shawn threw the stupid wallet at the man and pouted childishly. Carlisle simply stood their with his eyebrow raised waiting and after a few minutes Shawn snapped, "you have your stupid wallet now leave."

Carlisle simply shook his head, "I'm assuming you stole this because your hungry?"

Shawn looked suspiciously at Carlisle, "so what if I did? You goin to sue me or somethin?"

Carlisle grabbed Shawn by his upper arm and pulled him to his feet despite his protests, "if you were hungry all you had to do was ask. Come lets go eat."

Shawn didn't know how to react as Carlisle dragged him out of the building Esme following close behind them. He didn't trust these people but the offer of food was to tempting to let go. He would take it and then leave never thinking of these people ever again.


	3. Edward & Alice

Shawn sat in mcdonalds a big mac, fries, and a coke lay in front of him. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sat across from him eyeing him critically as he scarfed down his food with speed many could only dream of. Carlisle asked Shawn many questions about his life which he refused to answer or answered with vague yes or no answers. Shawn was watching the Cullens warily out of his eyes when a high dreamy voice exclaimed, "ooh, you found him," turning around Shawn was met with the two teenagers that was with the Couple earlier that day, "he's sooo cute!!"

The girl had short black spiky hair and a smile that seemed to light up the room. She looked just like a Pixie from one of the tales his mother use to tell him before his father told her he was too old for fairy tales and the stories stopped. The boy looked picture perfect his broze hair stood atop his pale face.

Shawn stiffened as the pixie like girl hugged him. The last time he was hugged was a year before the foster agency had taken him away from home. His father had deemed that only babies were hugged and as he was 11 he was too old to be shown that kind of affection and he was beaten for even wanting it. The girl must have sensed it because she let go and sat down beside him the boy grabbed a chair from a nearby table and brought it over to sit down at the end.

"How did shopping go Alice," Carlisle said trying to take some attention off Shawn. Alice immediately went off into vivid detail about everything she had done from what store she went to right down to the designer shoes she saw some passerby wear that she just had to buy. For a fleeting momment Shawn felt sorry for the boy that was dragged along with her it seemed like it would be a nightmare to go shopping with this chick. As if he could hear him the corners of the other boys cheeks rose just slightly making Shawns forehead wrinkle in confusion.

Alice turned to Shawn, "so what's your name? Mine's Alice and that's my annoying brother Edward."

Shawn hesitated a momment before answering, "Shawn."

"It's nice to meet you Shawn. Do you like to shop Edward here hates it. Do you live around here, well of course you do. Oh, were going to be great friends…"

"Alice!!!" Carlisle and Edward yelled. Alice stopped talking and looked at them before huffing and crossing her arms in a pout. Despite himself Shawn had to laugh it was funny to see her look like such a young child.

"Now, Shawn how about we make a deal. You need to go somewhere were you'll be safe and won't have to steal," Shawn started to interupt but Carlisle put up a hand to silence him, "you can either do this willingly or we can drag you kicking and screaming. No child deserves to live this way and I can't allow it so you will come with us and we will get you into a safe home, Agreed."

Shawn sighed did he really have a choice in this. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be dragged back to the orphanage back to the hell hole they called a home. Nodding he answered a meed, "yes sir." Maybe he'd find a way out of this a way to escape the home again. As they were leaving he didn't notice the Edward looking at him a contemplating look on his face.


	4. The home

It was a couple hours since I was dropped off at the local police station by the Cullen's. Why did I care if this family left me here? I didn't care if they had been the only ones to be kind to measure maybe it was nice but it was gone and it wasn't coming back. I was resigned to being shuffled back between foster homes. My Social worker Christine Thompson is nice enough but she is just too overloaded she doesn't have time for a delinquent like me when there were more hopeful children she could help, children that can be helped. Ms. Thompson briskly walked into the office gave me a good chewing out for scaring my poor foster parents to death, yeah right like they actually cared, then she causally informed me I would now be staying temporarily in the Port angels boy's home until a new foster home was found.

Two days later she was back and chewing me out for fighting. Like it was even my fault that I was jumped for being smaller than the 8th graders. Is it my fault that I have a cut lip and a black eye but no one saw it my way no I started the fight those boys were just defending themselves against my psychotic break, yeah right. One day, when I get out of here there all going to pay I'll be the president or something and I'll make sure they can't find a job anyone. I'll black list them or something but somehow they'll pay.

It was the third day that something good finally seemed to happen, I found a way of escape. I had been running to escape some of the bigger boys when I ran through a door. It led to a stair well I ran all the way up the stairs and found access to the roof. Outside was a small brick building turns out it was an out janitors room but now it was out of use. I broke the lock and started to use it to escape from reality. It is soo easy just to run up there and hide to stay in there until I have to return, in there no one can hurt me.

It was one of these days while I was hiding in there hoping I could escape and never have to come out that someone knocked on the door. Swallowing I carefully swung the door open. To my surprise instead of being my social worker or some 8th grader hoping to get in a punch or to it was Carlisle Cullen, "can I come in?" Unable to form a coherent thought I nodded.

He smiled and came in sitting delicately on the floor next to the make shift bed I made for napping. I walked over and sat beside him trying to find out what he could possibly want. "My family and I got home last week and we had a problem," Carlisle spoke calmly catching my eye, "we couldn't stop thinking about this young boy that we met in the city one day."

My eye's nearly bulged out of their sockets and my heart leaped. Was he really saying what I think he was saying, "w-what are you saying," the words barely came out.

Carlisle smiled at him and gently and calmly, "we need this boy you see. We need him to complete our family. If he would like that is?" My face nearly split in half as I launched myself at him and yelled, "Yes!"


	5. the family pt 1

It hadn't taken long for Shawn to pack and Carlisle to finish the paper work. The boy owned very little and his things barely filled his small duffle bag. Most of the things he did own were mementos of things from his past. A picture of his parents from when he was little before things had gotten bad, a yo-yo, his blankly, and a small stuffed bear, Sir Reggie, with one eye he'd kept hidden afraid one of the other boys would have taken it. It may have seemed like random things to someone else but to Shawn they had significance and each one of them held a place within his heart, especially the bear.

Grasping the duffle bag he zipped it up after throwing a few clothes in and headed down stairs. He was met by Carlisle and his social worker he could tell she was happy to get rid by the way she kept glancing at them and the door. The way she kept flirting with Carlisle made him sick he was married and way too good for her. Carlisle seemed either oblivious of it or just ignored it either way he gently grabbed Shawn's shoulder and began to lead him out of the door, "it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thompson I know Shawn is going to fit into our family perfectly."

Shawn smiled and couldn't help to wonder if it was really true. Could he really fit into such a perfect family, after all he was a no good thief. Mentally slapping himself Shawn attempted to keep his bad thoughts at bay as he strapped himself into the car. Carlisle took the driver's seat next to him and began to pull away from the boy's home. As they left Shawn couldn't help but think, 'at least one good thing came out of this. I get to leave that hell hole.'

"So, would you like to know a little about your new family Shawn?" He jumped slightly as Carlisle's voice broke the silence of the car after a few minutes. Shaking his head free of the numbness he nodded his attention focus completely on his new…Father?

Carlisle began his eyes staring off in the distance, "well there's me of course I'm 27 and I'm a doctor over at Fork's hospital. My wife Esme, your new mother, she's 23 she stays at home and care's for the home. She likes to paint, tend the garden; she does some home design to while she waits for the kids to come home from school. She is probably the kindness person in the world."

Shawn closed his eyes trying to picture her mentally, "She sounds amazing like something from a fairy tale."

"Sometimes I think she is," Carlisle said with a smile, "then you have our children, your brothers and sisters, we adopted all of them. First there's Emmet he's the oldest 18 he is as strong as an ox and about 6 ft. But while he looks tough he's more like an overgrown teddy bear," Shawn laughed imaging his bear Sir Reggie, "Then his girlfriend and our oldest daughter Rosalie, she's also 18, may look mean but once you get to know her and wiggle into that tough anterior you'll find that she is very nice but is just afraid of getting hurt again. With Rosalie you just have to be patient and she'll come around."

Shawn nodded he understood she was like him. Somehow she was hurt by someone and now she was afraid if someone got to close she would be hurt again the same way. So at first she may not like him. But he had to try and be patient and soon he would be best friends with her. Smiling he looked at Carlisle, "don't worry I won't be hurt by her reaction to me. I know how hard it is to forget being hurt. I'll be patient."

While Shawn didn't see it, deep behind his mask Carlisle beamed with pride, clearing his throat he continued, "Next comes Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. Now Jasper is very sensitive it might take him awhile to come near you. He is very in tune to other people's emotions and it makes it hard for him to be around others so when he is he is always stiff and rigid. But he is very sweet and kind and when he gets to know you he will be able to help you face many challenges in your future," Carlisle turned to Shawn with a smile and it dropped slightly, "however, Jasper cannot handle blood so try not to cut yourself around him. He is very sensitive to blood it makes him…. Sick."

Shawn nodded slightly confused but silently vowing to never put Jasper in any kind of uncomfortable situation like that.

Carlisle brightened considerably, "You already met Alice she's our youngest daughter and she's Jasper's girlfriend. She is very excitable, love's to shop, love's to dress people up, has this way of knowing what's going to happen, we just sort of listen to her and avoid the trouble of seeing her cry. Alice gets what she wants because it's too much trouble to argue with her, Alice is Alice."

Shawn laughed, "I sort of got that from the five minutes I saw of her."

Both occupants chuckled and shook their head at the thought of the pixie like girl. Carlisle finally went on after a while, "and finally our youngest son Edward. Don't mind Edward he usually gets into these moods that can last for weeks if not more. He will usually mope around in his room and have to be knocked back to his senses. He thinks that he is a danger to society and it would be better if he didn't exist. We usually leave him be and let him come back to us. When he is happy he plays the piano composing his own songs, sometimes he listens to his cd's like Mozart or Debussy. He really is a good kid, just hasn't found someone like the other's have he needs a girlfriend to love and show him he can be loved."

Shawn looked at Carlisle skeptically, "maybe he needs a good swift kick in the rear."

Carlisle laughed, "Or that too."

1 hr. later and they were driving up a long winding drive way surrounded by trees. Carlisle said that the house was built way out in the middle of the woods so that they could have a lot of space to build as big a house as they wanted and so they could have privacy. It seems that with such a large family that privacy would be hard to find but it seemed to be important to this family.

Shawn yawned as they finally broke out of the trees into a clearing and he gasped.


End file.
